More precisely, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a vibrating wet shaver (i.e., a shaver the blades of which are not driven by a motor relative to the shaving head) comprising:                a hollow handle,        a shaving head borne by the handle,        an electric vibrator fixed to the handle, for transmitting vibrations to the shaving head through the handle.        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,354 discloses an example of such a known vibrating shaver, in which the vibrator vibrates at a single frequency.